


My Own Demons

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Guilt, Hatred, Pain, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester





	My Own Demons

I can't breathe. The pain is over taken anything and everything.

"You stupid bitch.. Do you really think someone is coming for you? They could care less, about you.." The demon hisses at me. The female next to him laughs. 

"Why would anyone give a shit about her? She's nothing.." she spits. I swallow tasting blood make it's way down my throat. 

"Tell us where they are, and we'll let you help us teach them a lesson." The demon says. 

"Go to hell." I say again. I feel the knife dig into my arm and I see stars. Trying my hardest not to let them know how much pain I am in. 

"You think they really care about you don't you? Here let me prove to you wrong." she took my phone an hit a button. I could hear the phone ring. 

" Go for Dean.." a voice said on the other side. 

"Dean.. Help me... God please help me." It was my voice begging but it wasn't coming from me.. 

"B.J? What's the matter?" his voice asked concerned. 

"Dean.. Help me... God it hurts.. make them stop please." My voice called out.

"B.J? Where are you?" he asks

"I wanna go home... Please.. I don't want to do this anymore." 

"Beeg... It's Sam where are you?" he asked

"I don't know... Sam I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what? Where are you?" He asks. Everything was fuzzy.. I hurt so bad. I felt the cold blade cut my flesh again and I screamed. There wasn't a sound except for my heavy breathing. 

"B.J!" Dean yelled. 

"B.J can't talk right now, she's a little busy bleeding to death." The demon hissed. 

"Who is this?" Sam's voice called a little to calmly.

"Her only friend." The woman hissed. 

"Char?" Dean growled. 

"You got it... Matthew's here too." She told him. 

"Let us talk to her." Dean begged. 

"Why? so you can tell her somekind of bull shit about how she's loved? How she's not a waste of space? You can save your breath, she already knows the truth. How you and your brother spit lies at her, along with everyone else." Char sneered

"God Damn it! B.J can you hear me?! Where are you?" Dean begged. 

"I don't know?" you manage to say again. 

"I have her... She's not far." you hear Sam say, and you realize that he must have traced your phone. 

"It's pointless to come here, by time you get here we'll be gone and she'll be dead. Just like her partner." Matthew says. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean growled. 

"Oh you didn't hear.. He was killed last week.. Trying to save her stupid ass. " Micheal said with a laugh. 

"Just let her go.. because if you don't I swear!!!" Sam yelled

"You swear what? Come on Sam.. You can't catch us.. She won't let you hurt us, you know that. Were her only real friends." Char chimes. 

"Friends... You're not her friends.." He replied. 

"Your wrong.. When others are hating on her, who's there to pick up the pieces? We are... It sure the hell isn't you.. You two with your high and mighty words... Wrapped up in your own thing.. You don't care about her." Char spats. 

There is a sharp pain as something slams against you smashing your hand. You scream... 

"Your hurting her!" Sam yells.

"No were punishing the little bitch, for trying to get rid of us.. Just a little reminder of how she needs us." Matthew growls. 

"Were gonna be there soon Honey, just hold on ok." Dean says.

"I'm sorry Dean. I tried to fight them.. I couldn't.. Micheal he's not here.. It's my fault.. I messed up." you sob..

"It's not your fault.. It comes with the job, we've talked about this.."Dean said trying to be calm. It was killing him to hear her in so much pain. He wanted to kill them for doing this to her... Sam pointed for him to take a left and he squealed the tires as he did. The head lights shone on the old house. IT looks empty except for B.J's Truck sitting there. it's door wide open. 

Dean pressed the car slowly up to the truck, Sam got out and inhaled sharply at the sight of the pool of blood. Dean grabbed his shot gun, and, first aide and flashlight from out of the trunk. He hands the gun to sam. He prayed to god they didn't have to use the guns, but Matthew more than once had he given them no choice. Dean edged threw the door. His flash light followed the trail of blood. 

"Jesus." he said when he saw her. B.J turned to face them, knife in her left hand... Her right hand swollen but still holding the phone. Blood seeped from the wounds on her arms and her legs. Teeth were blood red and her right eye was almost swollen shut. How she could do this to herself, he didn't think he would ever understand. But as Bobby explained it wasn't her.. it was her demons... The ones inside her.. Char and Matthew were her demons. A split personality brought on by hatred showed toward her from others. 

"I tried to stop them." B,J said through split lips. 

"It's ok.. Give me the knife." Sam said reaching out his hand. 

"I hurt,, They hurt me," she said sadly.

"I know.. were gonna fix you up." Dean said he set the gun down, handed Sam the light and stepped slowly toward her.

"Not this time." she said. She gripped the knife to her throat. 

"Don't!" Dean ordered. 

"I can't fight them anymore.' She says. 

"We'll fight them together." Sam tells her. Her changed there was hatred in her eyes now where seconds before there was sorrow. 

"You stupid ass wholes. You're not taking her from us... She'll die first" She said

"Let her go Char..were not going to let you kill her." Dean warned. 

"Then I'll kill you." she growled. B.J charged at him knife out reached. Dean side stepped grabbing her by the wrist. He elbowed her to the ribs and she dropped the knife. B.J yelled half in pain and half by surprise as Dean tackled her to the ground. She struggled with him, clawing. Trying to bite. He held her firm. 

"IT's over!" he yelled. B.J went limp. Dean rolled her over. She was out cold. He looked at Sam

"Help me get her to the car." he said

 

Slowly you opened your eyes.. The pain lashed out at you and you sucked in air. It took you but a moment to realize she was at the bunker, in Deans bed. She set up wincing as she did. It took every bit of her to get out of bed and limp down the hall. 

"Dean,,, Sam" you say when you lay your eyes on them. Their heads snap up at her 

What are you doing out of bed?" Dean growled.

"Nice to see you too." you say. The two get up from their chairs and cross to you.

"You gotta take your meds Beeg. Next time we might not be able to get there in time." Sam says hugging you. 

"I know sorry." She muttered

"Not gonna be a next time, cause you got your wish.. Your home." Dean said as he took his turn holding her. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Thank you." she said.

"We have your favorite, hungry?" he aks

"Starved." she said smiling... Dean was right she was home, and with the help of her real friends she could fight anything. Even her own Demons


End file.
